


Clean Freaks

by bxdhabits



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxdhabits/pseuds/bxdhabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Miles have a night that they're almost certain they won't forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOO GET READY FOR SOME MORE MISERABLE ALEX AND MILES 
> 
> I have writer's block for This Addiction but hopefully that should be finished by the end of the month. Also I am seeing TLSP in Liverpool on the 2nd of April so /hopefully/ that will inspire me a lil bit!
> 
> Yeah this chapter is a bit confusing BUT THINGS SHALL BECOME CLEAR
> 
> enjoy!

The harsh contrast of night to day made Alex’s eyes squint and his head hurt, but nevertheless he kept his trudging feet in step of Miles’ and excepted that finally the night was coming to an end. He offered a glance at his friend, who was looking almost as bad as Alex felt; his fringe was tousled from sweat and wind whilst his chapped lips were wrapped around yet another cigarette. Alex decided to return his concentration to walking, after all it was taking more of his thought process than usual to place one foot in front of the other. He needed to get inside, have a shower, maybe have a cup of tea and wallow in his bed for a good twelve hours or so just to forget about the night he had just had. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that, not yet, not alone.

The pair walked in a strained silence. Neither had really spoken since the moon was still high in the sky, neither had nothing to say. The remnants of their night dripped off of their skin and clothes, UV paint stained their faces and alcohol had splashed their clothes, their pupils were still huge but their faces were exhausted. They smelt like beer and weed and sweat but none of them excited them anymore, still they walked along. 

Eventually they reached the narrow terraced house that Miles and a few of his mates called home during term time and the two stopped outside of it. Alex stared at the rather ordinary building, the memories and the hazed over moments he had spent there, although you wouldn’t be able to tell that any of that had happened on this cold Tuesday morning. Alex was somewhat creeped out by the normality of it all, the quietness of the street as morning routines kicked in around them; teenagers his age walking to university and mothers doing the school room, like nothing at all had happened last night…

Miles simply shook his head at the sight of his so called home and lit yet another cigarette, waiting for Alex to say something just so he wouldn’t have to be the first one. He watched his friends doe-eyed gaze in fascination, wondering if Alex could possibly still be high enough to still be hallucinating or purely exhausted from the party.

“Al?” Miles was shocked at the rasp of his voice that was no doubt caused by his two hours of chain smoking, but not as shocked as Alex seemed to be that Miles was actually talking, “Go home.”  
“No, its fine,” Alex murmured, not taking his stare from Miles’ house.  
“Look at you, you’re exhausted,” Miles sat on his low garden wall and stared at the ground, “I can clean up.”  
“No,” Alex unconsciously raked his fringe from his eyes with his fingers and sniffed nervously, “Nah that’s not fair, I mean…it’s my mess too.”  
“It’s everyone’s mess and they’ve all fucked off,” The comedown from the drugs was pouring into Miles’ voice and he tried to cough it down, “I’ll be alright.”  
“Miles,” Alex finally removed his stare from the house and locked his gaze with Miles’ instead; Miles’ stomach dropped violently at the sight of his best friend’s wide eyes threatening to brim over with tears, “I can’t go home. I-I wanna stay here with you,” he whispered.  
Miles’ grabbed his friend’s shaking wrist, “Alright, alright,” his own voice was shaking, “You can help me clean up…cleaning’s supposed to take your mind off things isn’t it?”

Alex didn’t look convinced.


End file.
